Talk:The United States of Atlantis (novel)
How about an "Upcoming Novels" category? Turtle Fan 13:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'm glad HT isn't so repetitive a few years ago--or even last year, what with the "Basque is such a strange language!"--but I'm really getting sick of the phrase "viviparous quadrupeds except for bats." For God's sake, just say "mammals!" Or, don't talk about it so much; it doesn't come up very often, but I should say it needs to come up less often still. If he's driving at a novella about some sort of intense zoological/paleontological study of Atlantis, that could be interesting, though I'd prefer more geopolitical stories. Otherwise, he should just let it abate. Turtle Fan 05:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :That is possible, given the Audubon story. We may also see a geological story. If memory serves, Audubon stares at a map at one point, noting how Atlantis almost seems to fit against Terranova and Europe like a puzzle piece. TR 06:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a tectonic plate under the eastern US that could have slid that way, by the way? Geology is not my strongest suit. ::I find it rather odd how they always comment on how strange it is that Terranova and Europe are more like each other than either is like the mini-continent lying between them. They know the world is round, one assumes they've charted the Arctic, they should know that Eurasia and Terranova almost touch while Atlantis is off on its own. Or maybe they're so eurocentric that they assume not even the birds of the air or beasts of the field would deign to travel that way. ::When the blurbs for OA first came out I thought it would be a story about a no-man's-land where the people of every continent met on roughly equal terms. When Henry Radcliffe saw a ship coming out of the west and thought it might be Mongol, my heart skipped a beat. The story that did get written is pretty good but I still pine for my original expectation once in a while. Turtle Fan 16:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Finished the book, it was fun. My guess is the next one will be a full-length novel dealing with an ACW analog that's much closer to the ACW than we might like. I can see Nicholas as a POV, perhaps the only one. Maybe he runs away and joins the Union Army, which perhaps starts taking racial minorities right away, as the Detinan army took blonds early on. Turtle Fan 04:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :If by "ACW analog" you mean a massive servile insurrection ala the Haitian slave revolt, then sure I could see Radcliff's bastard taking part. Jelay14 05:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::An insurrection would be nice, but I'm expecting more parallelism. Trying not to get my hopes up for too much originality. Maybe a mix and match of the Haitian revolt and the ACW with some Croydonite or Hanoverian John Brown bringing the two together and touching off the conflict. But at any rate, I expect a conflict over slavery to be the topic of the next book. Turtle Fan 05:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the short story does reference the Servile Insurrection. Moreover, the discussion made it sound exactly like an insurrection rather than a straight ACW parallel itself. TR 03:33, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That would be nice. Turtle Fan 04:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC)